Capable
by Nya22
Summary: Everyone is capable of something great or evil. It's what you choose in the end that can make all the difference. When Hinata gets herself in a position that she never even dreamed of being in, who can really say what she's capable of?-This is rated M just to be safe.


**Capable****By: Nya22**

_No one can tell you what you're capable of. Not even yourself. I learned this a long time ago, and I guess this is what I want to tell you. It's not something I'm proud of, or even something I'm ashamed of. It's just something that got me into something I wish I had never truly been a part of. My name's Hinata, and this is where my entire secret finally gets let out._

* * *

"_Hinata... Hinata, get up already!"_

Hinata mumbled while straining to see through the morning her haziness. Neji was leaning over her bed with an irritated expression. She immediately blushed, jumping out of bed. This was the third day in a row she'd overslept.

Neji just simply sighed and mumbled something sounded a lot like a "hurry up" as he went out the room and slammed the door. Hinata was really starting to fear that their morning routine might stay like this. He'd been assigned to wake her up recently. For her mother had apparently gotten sicker again. Hence, all the servants and maids were needed where the woman in question was.

Hiashi, her father, wouldn't come home when their mother was apparently getting worse. She hadn't seen her since Hanabi was born. She didn't necessarily know why it had to be this way, but she knew it had it was necessary. Hinata absolutely wouldn't argue with Hiashi. He had special… _disciplining_ methods. So, it was best not to question what he spoke. He wouldn't answer even if she did. She couldn't remember if he'd always been like this, or if it'd been since her mother got sick. All she knew was that it was what it was.

It was just like school. They were forbidden to go, or to even leave the house for that matter. Only servants and father were allowed to leave, because it was safer this way. This way, no one got hurt. No one could turn his precious daughter_s_ into something more…_troublesome_. He said they'd already begun to become wicked enough. He wouldn't even look at Hinata when he stated things like that. He only really saw Hanabi. He just expected his other child to listen and obey.

Hanabi was the only real child he seemed to believe he had. Neji always told her it was because she looked too much like her mother, but she couldn't help the creeping doubts that had forever haunted her. Hinata never wept in front of them, but she did weep, because when you're alone and have no one talk to…sometimes it becomes too much even for a _strong_ spirit.

By the time Hinata had finally gotten down the stairs Neji had set up breakfast along with their books. Hinata started to—BOOM!—Neji tackled her frail body to the ground. Hinata got herself to an immediate protective position. Their sensei looked down at both of them with tears. "You two are still just too _slow_!"

Hinata looked at Guy sensei in devastation while Neji's face reddened. Neji was slowly raking his stone cold eyes over his ruined breakfast cluttering the ground. Guy had flipped the entire table over—plates and all. Guy tended to show up without warning.

Neji slowly growled out, "You. Ruined. Our. Breakfast."

Guy slapped Neji on the back with a hardy laugh. "Ha-ha! My favorite pupils are forever the morning students! AHAHAHA!"

Neji got up and quaked in restrained anger. Hinata looked at him and nibbled on her bottom lip to stop herself from snickering. Neji had his famed strawberry pancakes all over his chest and arms. She couldn't help but to pluck a glittering piece from him as he started to growl at Guy sensei yet again.

He jumped and looked down with confusion at Hinata's hand. She innocently popped the pancake into her mouth and swallowed. She smiled and proclaimed, "They're still good!"

They burst into laughter as the tension broke. Despite the strange situation everyone was in within the house, there still remained a very innocent, happy atmosphere. Neji was somehow always the most cheerful one after he drank his coffee. In fact, it was usually _only_ after he'd drank his coffee.

Whenever Hiashi was gone, it was almost like a small, naïve fairy tale. Neji and Hinata had never been outside the large area owned by the Hyugas. They had no idea what they'd been missing, or even that they were missing anything. The only one who truly knew something was wrong within the house was Guy sensei.

It was why he'd been hired to come to the Hyuga estate as a private tutor in the first place. Guy worked for a special agency that had investigated Hiashi for a very long time now, but he couldn't figure out anything beyond what he saw with the two teenagers. While he admitted that they were generally happy with their living arrangements, he also admitted that there was something so off about it all that even they had to sense it.

He couldn't understand why they never questioned it. He still pondered even now as he watched them continue their studies. Both teenagers could easily pass off for siblings despite being cousins.

They had even grown up like siblings. No reports were left on how Neji's parents had truly died, but for some reason, only Guy's company had ever questioned it. Hinata's shy hand raised and called Guy's attention.

She quietly mumbled out, "I believe our study session is over for the day Guy sensei."

Guy flashed his signature smile and thumbs up. He then proceeded to yell, "AND RIGHT YOU ARE MISS HYUGA! RIGHT YOU ARE!"

A small sweat drop formed along the sides of their heads as they silently gathered their things. They then both bowed respectively before chatting off into the distance about what they'd do for the rest of the day. Guy smiled and walked toward s the exit of the estate. He found his son restlessly waiting outside of the gate. He sighed at Lee's fidgety antics before jokingly scolding, "I thought I told you to stop that! If you're not careful they'll see you."

Lee flashed a perfect imitation of Guy's smile and thumbs up, "I'M MUCH TOO FAR FOR THAT FATHER!"

Guy laughed and shook his head. Lee reminded him so much of himself and that's what worried him. Lee didn't know kids his age lived there, only that his father went there for _business_ purposes. Guy couldn't help his enthusiastic reply despite his instincts, "I guess I'll have to beat you home then! Ready! Set!"

Guy took off without warning. This was exactly what Lee wanted. His father would simply think he was too fast for him. It gave him a chance to see what his dad had been doing. Lee trusted his dad without waver, but Guy had been working here since Lee was seven and had never once told him what he worked on.

Lee couldn't help worrying that maybe his dad had been in trouble all these years. That maybe it had been aliens fault. So, today was the day he'd find out what was going on. He'd kill aliens if necessary. Lee jumped over the gate and snuck his way up the estate.

* * *

**So, I thought this came out a little scattered, but I wanted to get everything necessary out in the open before I really decide to do this story. That way, I can see what ya'll think so far…so… What do you think?**


End file.
